realm_of_tearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Bernsteene
Barry Bernsteene is a recurring character in the Realm of Tears universe. As the ruler and creator of the Realm of Tears, he is the most powerful figure in the Realm and much of the known universe. While he changes outfits every so often, he is known to use blue as his primary colour. Throughout the franchise he is also referred to as the Dark Lord, Satan and The Male Marge Simpson. Barry Bernsteene is portrayed by Samuel O'Dwyer. Appearances Barry Bernsteene is one of the few characters to appear in all three of the Realm of Tears films, and is known to often recruit others such as Ugene Underarm and Mercenarie to help him in his evil exploits. Notes Barry Bernsteene is sadistic, taking pleasure from the pain and suffering of others, hence the nicknames such as Satan and The Dark Lord. He often engages in brutal activities such as the capturing of innocents, torture, murder and the eating of dead people's souls. In spite of this, he has never actually been witnessed to have murdered anyone. Despite being "defeated" on multiple occasions, he remains alive, suggesting that he is extremely difficult to kill due to his limitless power. His blue outfits represent the misery and tears he has created over time. Barry Bernsteene created the Realm of Tears in what is referred to as year 0, and gradually expanded its population over the next 90 years. In order to enhance his ability to toy with his subjects, and use their suffering for his own amusement, he gave the citizens of the Realm of Tears free will and sentience. In the year 100, he realised that his people were suffering too greatly from depression and extreme trauma-related mental illness, so in a moment of sympathy he cast upon them to illusion of the "Earth Realm" so that they could live in a relative state of peace. Over the next few centuries, his involvement in the affairs of his realm lessened significantly, until eventually, in the year 469, he retired to his private sanctum hidden in the heart of the Realm of Tears, the Dark Lord's Lair. After more than a millennia in isolation, however, his lust for anarchy became insatiable. Weakened by the passage of time but more careless than ever, in the year 1947 he returned to the Earth Realm and set in motion a drastic series of events that would alter the Realm forever. That said, the exact nature of his interaction with the Realm's population is at this point unknown. It is unknown exactly how long Barry Bernsteene existed for prior to the creation of the Realm of Tears. Notable Quotes "Ha!" (to Glynnis Groovy in Realm of Tears) "Kinky!" (to Glynnis Groovy in Realm of Tears and to Doit Danko XVI in Return to the Realm of Tears) "I feel my soul draining out of my butthole!" (in Return to the Realm of Tears) "I was pretending to be a cleaner!" (in Return to the Realm of Tears) Category:Character Category:Antagonist